masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Revolutionary war
In the wake of the Reaper war, the many People were mistreated and left to f for themselves in the wastelands that was once their homes, the few Governments that cared for all their people lead a uprising that would later be called the Human Revolutionary War. The Combatants fought under the flag of one of three factions; the Soviet Federation, the Terra Firma's Systems Alliance or the Citadel Council. Omega Crisis Krogan Clans lead by Urdnot Wreav attacked the CDEM battle-stations in orbit above Tuchanka, allowing Krogan Clans to construct warships which they used to try and take the Terminus to boost their m leading to the Citadel Fleet to take police action against the Krogan but the s quickly turn danger when Aira's Fleet fired on several Turin Frigates. This led to several small s and lose of 100 of Citadel Fleet ships, during this Crisis the Terra Firma party secretly worked with Blue Suns and set up SSV Ain Jalut to be boarded by the Blue Suns which 14 out of the 53 crew members were murdered in cold blood. With the Krogan Clans being forced to withdrawn when Urdnot Wreav was killed in a bar fight with a unknown female Human and Citadel Fleet taking heavy losses, they ended their campaign in the Terminus in-till 2217 CE when the Soviet Federation joined the Citadel Council. A mutiny on-broad the SSV Latakia lead by Major Natasha Eva Volkova to revenged the murdered of 14 members of the SSV Ain Jalut and the d of that the Alliance stands for by the Terra Firma party. The crew of SSV Latakia used whatever methods they can to end the lives of the gutiy, they killed a total of 137 people before the crew landed on N where two Spertres who were sent to protect a Asria businesswomen tipped off the Council of identity of the terrorists before being killed by Major Natasha Eva Volkova in a three way gun fight. As the SSV Latakia left N they were in by the Citadel fleet, forcing her crew evacuated and set the core to detonate in the middle of the Citadel fleet causing the detonate the cargo of Eezo, nuclear weapons and explosives taking out or damaging a large part of fleet. Many of the survivors of the attack later dead from cancer cause by Eezo or nuclear radiation exposure. Seeds of war Following the Omega Crisis the Council elected retired Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett as the next Human Councillor much to the a of the Terra Firma party who wanted to get Charles Saracino on the Council to be a major torn in the Council side. Councillor Steven Hackett outraged by how Human Veterans are now being treated, commended Alliance Command and from the Alliance reform party that aim to reformed the Alliance to the way it was before the Terra Firma party bought their way into power. Most of the Federation of Soviet People's Republic's Revolutionists supported the Alliance reform party, with only the most extreme elements be o to all things to do with the Alliance, President Ulfric Petrenko, leader of the Russian Communist Federation hired Oleg Petrovsky a Ex-Cerberus General who been granted asylum by the Alliance and made him General of the Soviet People's Republics. Sir Alexander C. Douglas, a powerful Earl of the North and former Lord of Lincoln united the Rebels of Commonwealth under the banners of Red Legion, a Communist Militia of able-bodied men and women drafted by Decree from lands that swear fealty to Sir Alexander C. Douglas and with this new power he made Lincoln, England the Capital of his new Empire and name himself High King of Dark River. With the help of his Housecarl Lilith Lydia Volk on the 5th of may 2191 CE he marched 30 thousand soldiers of the Red Legion to Oxford to fight the Royal Army of King Arthur II, t this battle was successful it put the Red Legion into terrible debt forcing them to change their military doctrine from their form of insurgency‎ Shock and Awe to Deep Defence that c of putting as many soldiers and guns as possible into each defensible position as well as upgrading the defences. Red Legion was a nickname the soldiers drafted by People's Council of Britannia give the Militia that up in-till that point was called the People's Militia of the Britannia by People's Decree, the name comes from the Scarlet Coloured Uniforms worn by Regular Soldiers of Militia, a Colour chosen by Sir Alexander C. Douglas to d loyalty to the common people of Britannia. A fight for freedom During 2192 CE the people of the European countries started to protested the failing European Union that was crippled by the Reaper War. The protests turn v when Elanus Risk Control Services was sent to e the protesters from the Horský park, which the protesters responded by killing the mercs. On the 23rd of July 2195 CE UNAS President John Grayson was gun down by a unknown assassin three hours after c was blow up by Soviet s , this lead to the Union spiting into two Republics; the Confederate Republic of North America lead by Governor of Arizona Alexis Smith and Governor of California Abby Green and Union of North America States lead by Vice President Wendy Lewinsky. The Confederate forces loyal is spilt to ether to socialist Governor Abby Green or the republican Governor Alexis Smith mean in-fight is common within Confederate. Category:Wars Category:JLH4AC Category:Systems Alliance Category:Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth